Local Officers Orientation Project/Course Marshal
Knights Marshal (Armored Combat) Duties of the Office The duties of the office of the warranted Knights Marshal for the Stronghold of Battle Rock are numerous and encompassing. The main purpose of the office of the Marshal is to promote SAFETY. The marshal is not necessarily responsible for “refereeing” the fighting, but is responsible for the safety of the fighters. The following duties are indicated as official duties as per the West Kingdom Armored Combat Manual: 1. Processes that will result from whatever your Kingdom requires you to do to become warranted as a Marshal in the Kingdom of the West. 2. Regular reports on the state of fighting in your branch. This normally includes monthly reports to the Branch Senechal and populace during monthly business meetings as well as Quarterly reports to the Baronial Marshal. 3. Any other reports that the Kingdom Earl marshal may require. Here’s what you’ll also be doing In addition to the above listed duties, you will also be responsible for the following: 1. Conducting armor inspections prior to beginning practices or local events. 2. Conducting waiver executions prior to practices and helping with execution during events. 3. Maintaining some form of spreadsheet or database of the local branch authorized fighters. 4. Depending on your level of warrant, you may also be conducting authorizations for new fighters, marshalling practices, and marshalling events. Further reading It is highly recommended that anyone interested in marshalling, read the following manuals multiple times: a. SCA Marshal’s Handbook b. SCA western Armored Combat Manual c. Combat Authorization procedures for Heavy Fighters Reporting The local Marshal should make a monthly report to the local populace at each Populace meeting, as well as quarterly and annual reports made in writing to the Baronial Marshal, who in turn makes quarterly and annual reports to the Kingdom Earl Marshal. The quarterly and annual reports should include the office held (local/baronial/etc), legal name, SCA name, mailing address, other contact info., as well as status reports such as how many fighters have attended practices, reports on heavy weapons fighting at local events, and how many new fighters have been training and/or trained. In addition to those duties you must also report what events or projects have contributed to the Marshal, and the status and condition of any property of the Marshal. The Seneschal may also ask to receive a copy of your reports. Specific Competencies The Marshal must be intimately familiar with SCA waiver policy and all of the Handbooks concerning fighting and Marshal activities. The Marshal must be present at all events or appoint a Alternate Marshal (Deputy) for any event at which he/she cannot be present. When a Marshal is appointed, the appointed Marshal shall be responsible for training them in waiver policy and public safety procedures before the event. The Marshal (or Marshal-in-charge) is charged with providing general waivers, armor inspections, safety briefs and ensuring that all members and participants have signed the appropriate waivers before entering into the list field, as well as checking fighter authorizations and membership cards. The Marshal should also know procedures for directing members and modern authorities in the event of an on-site emergency. Know who to call in the event of an emergency, and always report directly to the Seneschal as soon as possible. Know whom to report to and make sure you submit your reports on time. Quarterly reports are due the first of March, June, September and December, and annual reports are due by the end of December. Refer to the Baronial Marshal and the Kingdom Earl Marshal for further guidance in all things concerning heavy weapons activities. When Things Go Wrong In the case of any emergency, including such situations as weapons failures, armor failures, improper armor and weapons inspections and any injuries as a result of lack of attention to safety of fighters or spectators, you are the officer in charge of working with modern authorities and maintaining public safety. You should always have a back-up plan for any situation. Know when to involve modern authorities and how to get in touch with them at a moment's notice. Always involve the Seneschal in the event of an emergency. Remember also that the Seneschal's main task is to keep the local branch running smoothly, so you should always involve the Seneschal if you have conflicts with other members or are having any other problems. If conflicts arise between fighters, or there is a dispute, refer to the Senior Marshal present and as always utilize the Baronial Marshal and the Kingdom Earl Marshal to resolve conflicts. Contacts *Battle Rock Seneschal: battlerockseneschal@yahoo.com *Baronial Marshal: http://farwestbarony.wikia.com/wiki/Marshal *Marshal of the Marches: Viscount Chandra klessig@suddenlink.net *West Kingdom Armored Combat Manual: http://www.westkingdom.org/wk_armoredcombat.htm *West Kingdom Earl Marshal: marshal@westkingdom.org *Society Earl Marshal’s page: http://www.sca.org/officers/marshal/ Rapier Marshal (Fencing) Content needed